


It's Supposed to be Cheesy

by sinkingsidewalks



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, TATINOF, its really gross honestly, just so much cheesy-ness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-18
Updated: 2016-12-18
Packaged: 2018-09-09 11:46:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8889526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinkingsidewalks/pseuds/sinkingsidewalks
Summary: "Dan is absolutely positively most assuredly not crying."After the last TATINOF show.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So I guess this is a thing I do now.

Dan is absolutely positively most assuredly not crying. No, his throat is heavy from the exertion of the show, and his mind feels fuzzy from the relief of it all being over, of not having fucked it up this last time, and well, if his eyes are a little misty that is just a side effect of the sweat still rolling down his face. None of these are signs of tears pressing up against the backs of his eyes, threatening to spill emotion for all to see. 

It’s supposed to be cheesy.

Because those words were the beginning, and now, this is a sort of end. Not a permanent end, there will still be cat whiskers and internet support group, maybe even the odd llama joke thrown in, but this moment, with the stage closing off in front of them, feels like an ending. It feels like the last day of sixth form when everyone was nostalgic and a bit misty eyed, promising to keep in touch even as every member of a friend group went a separate direction for uni. Except this time Dan’s not alone in the mess of it all. 

The moment the giant microwave shuts behind them Phil grabs onto Dan like they’re both slipping off a cliff face. Any maybe, just maybe, they are. A little bit. Because that was it. They’ve finished the last show. There isn’t any more carefully laid out plans of videos or travel, no more flights or train rides or tour busses. The life that they’d lived for the past year and a half is over, the future that had tied them down has been lived out. 

But Dan can feel Phil’s breath on his neck, the slight heave of Phil’s chest against his own, and with that comes an assurance. Something that neither has ever put into words but the lingering glances have spoken it as loudly as Dan ever could anyways. They’re in this together. No matter what comes of the future, good or bad, Phil will be at his side and they’ll greet it together. So he swallows against the lump in his throat and digs his fingers into the back of Phil’s jacket. 

The crew around them have already started tearing down the set, even though the roar of the crowd hasn’t quite dimmed out all the way yet. There are still distant rises of shouts and cheers, even as people must be filtering out of the theater. Dan’s gotten used to that though. The way a group of voices congeal into a mass that he can’t understand, the way the screams echo off the theater walls, making it seem as if the person shouting is right in front of him, rather than leagues away, high in the audience. It had scared the shit out of him the first night, the sheer amount of noise that a crowd could make and how much louder that seemed when you were the one in front of it. But now he barely notices it, too encompassed by how warm Phil’s body is and the way his shirt sticks, tacky, to his own chest. 

Years ago he would have been embarrassed by this. The outright display of affection between them, in front of so many people. Especially people that they don’t know, this crew is not the one they had in America, or even Berlin, they were only hired for the one evening’s performance and after this Dan doubts they’ll ever see any of them again. Now he clings to Phil anyways, even after the hug has gone on for too long. Phil doesn’t seem to mind though, he’s gripping Dan’s shoulder’s just as tightly as Dan is Phil’s jacket. 

They stay there, together, for another moment, despite the chaos around them and the fact that there is probably someone who needs them to be doing something – there always is these days. Dan keeps his eyes closed, replaying that final moment over in his mind, trying to cement it in, permanently, so that the feeling of it all won’t ever slip out of his reach. He won’t succeed, not entirely, but he tries anyways. Then Phil squeezes his shoulders once, letting out a sigh of a breath and Dan knows to pull away. He doesn’t go far though. Phil only lets him separate enough that their chests are no longer pressed together. He keeps a hand on the back of Dan’s neck, then shifts it around to brush over his cheek. Dan tells himself that it was a bead of sweat Phil was wiping away even though he knows it’s a lie. 

“Hey Dan,” Phil says, still ignoring the bustle around them. He’s got that soft smile on his face, the one that’s more tired than he’s letting on. To Dan it means late nights sat up editing only by the light of their laptop screens, and walking off the stiffness of jetlag around a foreign city with the wrong hour of sun shining down on them, and early mornings, stumbling around before the coffee maker has brewed their daily energy. 

“Yeah?” The tightness in his throat might be pressing forward anyways, despite his assurances that he’s not crying, that he’s not going to cry. 

“Let’s go home.” The words should sound like a gimmick, a line for the camera that no longer follows their every move, or a teasing joke, meant to highlight the absurdity of it all. Yet Phil manages to make it neither of those things, Phil manages to sound only genuine. And despite the fact that Dan hasn’t got a clue what’s coming next, what the next year of their life – because it’s one now, there’s no distinguishable line between them any longer – will be, he’s absolutely certain he wants it. He wants it more than he’s ever wanted anything, more than when, all those years ago, he wanted to meet his idol, the one who only appeared through the somewhat distorted screen of his laptop.

**Author's Note:**

> It's so cheesy, I apologize. Sincerely. Let me know what you think.


End file.
